The ninja of Time
by merlinthegod
Summary: Can Naruto's love for Sakura survive the test of time, especially when they both get transported to the dark, destroyed future... and who is Kali?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**An old tradition long lost**

**A life to stop this will cost**

**this is the price **

**this is precise**

**nothing will change**

**jump in**

**jump in**

**to the river of time**

**jump in**

**jump in**

**and out you can't climb**

A wisp of air climbed around Konoha rustling the last fall leaves of the cherry blossom trees, as the last pink petal slowly drifted to the ground, the wisp shot all the way to the hokage's building.

Crassssssssh!

"Ahhhhh!" Tsunade said as she jumped to the other side of the room, she pulled out a kunai and through it into the darkness. It went straight through the wisp and fell to the road below.

The wisp flew to the center of the room, and halted. There was a flash of light and the wisp began to take the shape of a man. Slowly his features were revealed, his age was around 15-16 ,the same as Naruto. As his shape came into view,he muttered something to Tsunade, it was however so bizarre that she could not make out a word at first.

"Helzloz... mowerd..."

"Hewa..."

"Hellar..."

"Hello..."

"How the hell are you? And what was that?"

"I am, Kali."

"And what the hell was that?" She pulled out another kunai and targeted him.

"That will do no good, you see I am... well has you can see from the hidden leaf..." He said as he pointed to his ninja headband.

"No your not, I know the ninja of this town!" She cut him off.

"Let me finish that kunai won't work on me... well you see... because I am a ninja from the future, we have evolved past pathetic weapons such as kunai."

"Hahahahaha... from the future you have got to be kidding me! Do you think I was born yesterday."

"Well obviously not! I mean just look at your wrinkles."

Rage boiled over Tsunade, she punched the man into the wall. "What did you say?"

"Not... nothing."

"Prove it Mr. Kali, prove you're from the future!"

"Well... I have read all about you, the 5th hokage of the hidden leaf, we, in my time are on the 10th hokage. Actually I don't know if you noticed but I am related to Naruto."

"Oh, give me a break!"

"It's true!" He yelled, " I also know that you gave Naruto a necklace after he hit Kabuto with a perfect rasengan!"

She paused.

"Say you are from the future... why are you here?"

"Well, you see the future is not so bright, I need to bring some ninja to help with the war, thats all."

"Then why did you have to break open my window just to get to this time?" She laughed.

"I needed to enter this time where I left the other, and this was one of the only safe place I could find."

"You still need to prove it," she smiled.

He walked over to her at tapped her on the forehead, a vision of how he had came to this time period appeared. She fell to the ground.

Several hours later...

"But... why do I have to help this weirdo?"

"Because I said so Naruto! You two ninja are the only two I can spare at this time."

"But granny!"

"Naruto you mission is an A, rank Kali needs you two to help him in the war he is facing, don't mess this up it is the difference between life and death!"

"But..."

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled right by him, "knock it off, we will gladly help this ninja from... um what land."

"Good don't disappoint me," she said pushing the question away, "get your stuff and meet him by the gate of the village."

"But..." Naruto began but was then hit by Sakura. She then pulled him out the room.

"Naruto, why do you have to act like that in front of the hokage, you should have respect!"

"Sakura," Naruto began, he stared deep into her emerald eyes, then he moved to her pink hair, it jumped slightly in the breeze. "Um... OK."

He ran home and into his apartment, he could not get over her, if only he could tell her how much he loved her. He packed a bag full of clothing, ramen, and kunai and other ninja supplies, before he closed the bag, he placed in a picture of him and Sakura, he had convinced her to take it with him, at the promise of leaving her alone the rest of the week. Naruto then got up, and went to wait for Sakura and Kali.

Meanwhile, Sakura was explaining to her parents how she was going to be gone for awhile, it took awhile for her parents to understand where she was going, she lied and told them the village in the islands.

"Sakura are you sure that you are going to be OK?"

"Yes mom, I am a ninja no you do not have to treat me like I'm still a kid, alright?"

"OK,OK, I'll let the ninja finish packing, you just be safe, I love you."

"Love you too mom," Sakura replied as she ran through her clothes, she stuffed a bunch into a bag before she saw a glimpse of a picture, she pulled it out and stared at it, it was the some picture of her and Naruto. She scanned over Naruto, "typical for Naruto to not even dress up even a little." Her eyes moved to his face, there was a hint of blush on his huge smile, he was about to put his arm around Sakura, but then the flash happened. Sakura smiled, "ah Naruto, you never change, maybe over this mission, I will show you this picture and see if you remember it. Maybe I will even let you put your hand around me... just because I feel sorry for you." She placed the picture in her bag then closed it.

Later that day...

Deep inside a cave somewhere, Kali entered.

"Orochimaru come out!" he ordered.

A snake like figure appeared by his side was Sasuke. They walked up to him, a smile flashed over Orochimaru's face.

"Now who do we have here?"

"I'm Kali, I know who you are, anyway I'm here on business, the business of the kyuubi. What if I said I could get you him when he was super weak compared to a super strong you?"

"Wait a minute who are you boy?"

"I already told you..."

"No! Where are you from?"

"Actually I am your descendant master. I came from the future..."

Naruto and Sakura had been waiting for about 30 minutes, before finally Kali appeared.

"Well I suppose we should..."

"What took you so long!? We have been waiting forever!"

"Well... um, I just had some business to get done very quickly... now shall we get started?"

"What business?" Naruto questioned.

"Just a short talk to someone in the village, it does not really matter, anyway..."

"Where are we going, Tsunade did not seem to want to say, is there a reason to that?"

"I'm from... um... the village hidden in the rain" His voice was somewhat distant.

"Really?" Sakura persisted.

"Yes! Any more questions? Are you both ready?"

Both ninja nodded. Kali then grabbed them by surprise, they let out a loud yell and then a huge flash of light appeared and after it cleared, they had all disappeared.


End file.
